The land before time XV: The world of dragons
by Javimagine236
Summary: What would happen if everyone's favorite dinosaur gang were transported to a world where they found the most powerful creatures of all?


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time". This is the beginning of a new saga.**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur valley called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, until suddenly, a terrible storm appeared that destroyed everything, all protected in a cave except Littlefoot and his friends who got lost in the storm. Suddenly appeared a strong tornado, the gang tried to protect itself, but they were not rivals by the tornado and were absorbed. When they awoke they found themselves in a cave, guided by a ray of light, they found a magical place full of flying creatures that they had never seen before.

They did not believe what they saw, suddenly one of those creatures appeared with the intention of eating them, when they saw it, they began to run. They ran and ran until they managed to dodge, trying to find a way out, they found two other creatures that were playing. They decided not to approach, but Ducky accidentally ran into them, at first he was frightened because he thought they would eat it, but they did not, because they were not like the one who attacked them before.

They called themselves Sam and his sister Sissi, after introducing them, Littlefoot asked them where they are and what they were. Sam told them that they were dragons, flying beings who possessed abilities that have no other beings and were in the world of dragons, a place where they could live in peace and harmony. Then Cera asked them how they came in and how they will come out.

Sissi told them his grandfather Magnum, who was the leader of the dragons, and he would know the answer, but his cave was far away and the two dragons could not take them all, so the trip would have to be done walking. Meanwhile, in a distant cave a large black dragon watched them through a magic pond that allowed him to see everything, that dragon was Darkus.

Behind him appeared his loyal footman Ferricus, asked what happened and Darkus replied that some insects had appeared in his plan, said Ferricus that these dinosaurs could disturb his plan to take the title of leader of the dragons. Ferricus asked why he cared so much about the little dinosaurs, Darkus replied that it was better to be safe than sorry.

With his powerful flames, he woke up an army of small dragons who lived in his cave and sent them to capture the dinosaurs and the two dragons that accompanied them. The gang, along with the 2 dragons, had to first pass through a swamp, during the tour encountered a swamp serpent dragon that told them that only the dragons can pass, Littlefoot asked him to let them pass and that dragon type would only let them pass if they solve their enigma: they are 4 brothers, the first runs, but never stops; the second eats, but never gets tired; the third sometimes drinks and sometimes not; and the fourth has a soft singing that is heard everywhere.

They thought and thought, but they could not find an enigma solution until Petrie arrived with a possible answer: the 4 elements, water, fire, earth and wind. Sam and Sissi showed them the wonders of the dragons and their world: the great lakes, beautiful plants, skies full of dragons, the power of dragons fire, and many other things. Their next stop was a cave where Sam asked them to be silent because the most dangerous dragons lived, but Chomper caused a small collapse that caused the dragons to wake up.

They began to run and avoid the flames of the dragons, they finally reached a gallery full of precious crystals, marveled at such crystals, until they saw that the only exit was guarded by a red dragon. Then Chomper had the idea of taking advantage of these crystals to deceive the dragon, the dragon deceived by the reflection of the crystals was distracted a moment while Sam and Sissi threw a stone at his head leaving him unconscious, taking advantage of that they managed to leave the cave until you reach the edge of a small ravine.

As they went down the ravine, stumbled over something that looked like a swarm of insects, but then turned out to be the army of little dragons that Darkus released. The gang fled while avoiding the dragons, Littlefoot, a cave where they could protect themselves from the dragons, but the dragons reached them before and they captured them all, including Sam and Sissi.

The dragons flew into the most hideous cave they had seen, and there they met Darkus and Ferricus. The children saw that Sam and Sissi knew him, told them that years ago he competed with his grandfather for the title of leader of the dragons, but he lost. Darkus, very angry, said he should win, should have been the leader, must have obtained the title.

Then, quieter, said that all that was left behind, because now had a better way to defeat Magnum and get the title, the little dragons pushed the group to follow Darkus to a cave chamber where there was a strange shining stone. Darkus told them that the day the Dragons arrived in the world of dragons, two meteorites fell from the sky and inside they found two shiny stones, one black and one white.

The first leader of the Dragons could see that these stones possessed a special power, a power that made the dragons fight among themselves for them, fortunately a dragon could avoid the temptation of the power of the stones and take them away from the other dragons. For years that dragon ruled as the second leader of the dragons and kept the stones in a place safe enough that no dragon would get them because their power would lead to the destruction of the dragons.

The gang realized that Darkus somehow managed to get the black stone, Darkus told them it was not an easy task, but it will be worth using it to get the title of leader of the dragons. Sam and Sissi told him that the stone had too much power and that he could kill him, but Darkus was considered strong enough to control him and he would not let insects like them prevent him from reaching his target.

With his fiery breath he pushes them into a dungeon in the cave to annoy him, then Darkus grabbed the stone and embedded it in his chest and in doing so gained far more power than any other dragon, after calming him flew away while he was laughing. The gang felt sad because both Magnum and all the dragons of the world were in danger, meanwhile, Littlefoot was thinking of a way to escape and reach the cave of Magnum before Darkus arrived.

Then, one thing occurred to him, that Sam and Sissi used their breath of fire to return soft stalactites and stalagmites that kept them locked so that they would all hit them full against them to knock them down. And so it was, Sam and Sissi expelled the fire to warm them and then they all charged with great force to get off and leave. Suddenly Ferricus appeared, and with teamwork, they managed to defeat him, but there was still a doubt, that was how they were going to reach Magnum's cave before Darkus, then heard a strange noise in the deepest area of the cave.

They went to see what it was and discovered that it was an imprisoned dragon, Sam and Sissi recognized it as Wyvorg, the world's fastest dragon that mysteriously disappeared years ago. Wyvorg told them that Darkus long ago asked him to join his army of dragons to overthrow Magnum, but when he did not accept it, he imprisoned him in his cave so that he would not tell anything.

Littlefoot thought that he could take them flying to Magnum's cave before Darkus, Wyvorg accepted that if it was the way to end Darkus, after making him his cell, this led them all flying towards Magnum's cave at a speed supreme. Upon reaching Magnum's cave they said goodbye to Wyvorg and told them to end Darkus once and for all, after leaving, the gang entered the cave in the hope of having arrived before Darkus.

When they reached a cave room, they found a large, old dragon, which turned out to be Magnum, the grandfather of Sam and Sissi. After a happy encounter, the children warned him about Darkus and the black stone, Magnum was not surprised because he told them that he was expecting that day. He took them to a very deep chamber of his cave where the white stone was found, the gang was surprised to see that Magnum had the other shiny stone.

Magnum told them that when the second leader of the dragons decided to hide only the black stone because his power was evil, while the white had a kind power, and said the other dragons that he had hidden the two stones to avoid clashes. For many years the white stone was transferred from leader to leader so that at the moment when a dragon obtained the black stone, the white was used to neutralize both stones and make the world of the dragons back to be a world of peace.

Magnum grabbed the stone and placed it on his chest, making obtained more power, but, unlike Darkus, he was able to control himself by receiving the power of the stone, for since he got the title of leader had trained in mind and body by the time he would use the white stone. They left the cave waiting for Darkus and at the time of being out appeared out of nowhere, said Magnum that he defied him to get the title of Dragon leader, the second after, he learned that he possessed the white stone.

Very angry, wondering how he had obtained that stone, Magnum replied that he owed him no explanation, suddenly, Darkus darted over Magnum and pushed him into the cave. Darkus said he he did not care if he had the white stone, because he was going to be the winner and new leader of the Dragons, later the two began to fight that would mean the fate of the dragons, while fighting, the gang moved away to see the process of combat and without damage.

Although Magnum had trained for years, Darkus seemed stronger because his anger and his cravings for vengeance propelled him to be stronger. After a long time of Darkus fighting on the dirty deceptions he defeated Magnum, the gang cared for him, for it had been a very hard fight, while Darkus was laughing, he approached the edge of the mountain to shout at the four winds that he was now the new leader of the dragons.

The children asked Magnum to rise to defeat Darkus, but he was too weak to do so, before he fainted from exhaustion he gave the white stone to Littlefoot and the dinosaurs. Sam and Sissi asked him why they and Magnum answered that from the first moment he saw them he knew that he had a pure heart and a strong spirit, t accept it, but in view of the situation they had no other way to beat Darkus.

When Magnum fainted, Littlefoot and the other dinosaurs touched her, suddenly a white light covered them, Darkus noticed the light and when I turned, I saw that Littlefoot and his dinosaur friends had become little dragons. Both Darkus and Littlefoot and the others were stunned as soon as they were now, when everyone ceased to be surprised, Littlefoot told Darkus that they challenged him on Magnum's behalf for the title of leader of the dragons.

Darkus laughed at that, because he said after that, even if they had the power of the white stone, some little dinosaurs could not defeat a great and powerful dragon. Cera told him they did not care if he had more power and more experience, but he was alone and that would lose him, after hearing it, Darkus laughed again. Darkus began the fight with a powerful flare, Sam and Sissi were frightened to see the children wrapped in fiery flames, but then calmed down when they saw that their dragon wings protected them from the flames.

After that, they threw themselves at him flying with his wings, Darkus struck all over, but the children, being smaller than him, managed to dodge them all. Then they all hit him with all their might, although they managed to hurt him, they did not defeat him, suddenly Darkus, mega enraged, sent a wave of force around him causing the gang to fall to the ground.

Darkus was so enraged that he decided to use the energy of the black stone to finish it, although that would destroy the whole valley, began to think that they could not survive that, then, they heard the voices of Sam and Sissi, screaming them that they didn't to lose, that they didn't to leave that Darkus get away with it, so his grandfather gave him the stone. These last words made Littlefoot think of an idea, using the power of white stone against that of black stone, Ruby said that would be very risky, but Littlefoot replied that they should do it because there was no other choice.

When Darkus launched his black energy, the gang banded together and released its white energy, the two energies collided with each other, Darkus was very powerful and his black energy was beating white, but the boys began to get discouraged by the situation, but Littlefoot achieved raise their spirits, telling them to do it for them, for their new friends, for all who trust them, for all the dragons, who made the children struggle to the brim, and increased the white energy even more.

Darkus was losing the same time he was surprised to feel the energy of a few small dinosaurs, at the last moment the white energy reached Darkus causing it to burst into pieces. After these, the boys returned to being dinosaurs and collapsed due to the great physical effort that assumed to be dragons, after Magnum rose, the gang rejoiced to see it recover.

Magnum thanked Littlefoot and the dinosaurs for helping them defeat Darkus, but before they could continue talking, Magnum grabbed the black and white stone and with great force destroyed them to prevent something similar. They began to celebrate the victory of the duel, hours later, at dusk, the gang asked Magnum if there was any way to return to their world, took them to a room where there was a lake with a whirlpool inside, told them that ways to travel the world of dragons to his or viceversa was in the four elements and water was one of them.

Although the whirlpool was terrifying, the boys decided to jump back, but not before saying goodbye to Sam and Sissi and thanking them for what they had been taught and helped, and they didn't forget to give them a dragon scale, after that, jumped into the lake and were carried away by the current, when they awoke they found themselves in a lake in the Great Valley.

At first they were glad to return, but after seeing that everything was as before they left, they began to think that all this was a dream until they saw the dragon scale that Sam and Sissi had given them, with the adults to help them rebuild the valley that had been devastated by the storm, asked them where they were and they replied that nowhere, while helping them, they swore to each one himself that he would never forget the world of dragons or their inhabitants, at the same time as they thought that other worlds could have besides theirs.


End file.
